


Рыцарь

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молчаливый, глубоко образованный сержант, как будто сошел со страниц какого-то рыцарского романа. Конечно, он не был принцем на белом коне, хотя органично смотрелся бы в этой роли. Но, как у настоящего рыцаря, у Хантера была дама сердца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь

ОоО   
Если соблюдаемость Устава уменьшалась пропорционально расстоянию от Земли, то, судя по «Икару», Атлантида была бы оплотом разврата и беспредела. Ну, это, конечно, когда она находилась в Пегасе, а по возвращении на Землю, точно превратилась бы в образцово-показательный монастырь.   
Всего 21 световой год, а какие разительные перемены: от затянувшейся Санта-Барбары между Самантой Картер и Джеком О’Ниллом до невероятной по своим размерам кучи слухов о романе Ти Джей и Янга, догадках о том, в какую из кладовок и кого потащит лейтенант Скотт…   
Если устроить симпозиум знатоков «страшных тайн проекта», то от «Икара» поехал бы сержант Райли.   
Копилкой сплетен Хантер стал совершенно случайно. Почти весь гражданский персонал базы периодически таскался в Зал Врат, чтобы «обменяться новостями» с Франклином или Волкером. Ну, а, так как Райли был военным, допущенным в святая святых базы, офицерскую столовую, то к столу главного слушателя всегда доставлялись свежие сплетни от вооруженной половины жителей «Икара».   
Но сам сержант, к счастью, никогда не попадал в «свежие выпуски новостей». Молчаливый, глубоко образованный сержант, как будто сошел со страниц какого-то рыцарского романа. Конечно, он не был принцем на белом коне, хотя органично смотрелся бы в этой роли. Но, как у настоящего рыцаря, у Хантера была дама сердца. Свободная и независимая, она была принцессой, нет королевой среди ученых на «Икаре». Светлые волосы, гордый взгляд и совсем не женская профессия – геолог. Но романтичный образ ныне не особо популярен у женщин. Вот и Андреа Палмер не обращала внимания на сержанта. А он был романтиком. Воспитанный на классике мировой литературы, Райли знал толк в знаках внимания с романтическим подтекстом. «Возможно, даже слишком прозрачным», - подумал Хантер, когда в ответ на небольшой букетик цветов, найденных им совершенно случайно на этой безжизненной планете, выслушал полуторачасовую лекцию по геологии. Конечно, он решил сделать намек поярче, благо, приближался ее день рождения. Всеми правдами и неправдами он выяснил, что ей нравится, но его планы рухнули в одночасье. В один прекрасный день, сержант зашел в одно из складских помещений, чтобы взять новый аккумулятор для рации, и увидел Палмер и Броуди. Их стоны и страстные поцелуи уничтожили все те чаяния, что так трепетно оберегал Райли… Третий – лишний. Нет, он никогда не помешает ее счастью, но всегда будет любить… Пусть издалека, но вечно… Это ли не благородство, достойное истинного рыцаря?   
И вот, несколько сумасшедших месяцев спустя, он стоит на краю вечности и вновь думает о ней… «Пропала без вести, не послушав Раша…» Где-то в глубине души, Хантер надеется, что она жива. Хотя уже точно не найдет дорогу домой, ведь «Судьба» уже улетела в другую галактику… Придавленный плитой, Райли чувствует, как его жизнь утекает, растворяется в бесконечной пустоте. Но, вдруг, он слышит какой-то отчаянный вздох, который, кажется, прорвал ткань пространства-времени, чтобы добраться до этого богом забытого края вселенной. В душе умирающего сержанта воцаряется мир, и он просит полковника Янга убить его, чтобы спасти Ти Джей от смерти на этой каменной глыбе, а самому остаться в этом покое, но уже по ту сторону вечности…   
Янг выполнит просьбу умирающего подчиненного, а «Судьба» продолжит свой путь без того, кому уже не суждено узнать, что же случилось с его возлюбленной…  
*Вместо эпилога*   
Глубокое каменистое ущелье посреди огромных джунглей, омываемых сильными, затяжными и частыми ливнями. Небольшой металлический шарик все еще висит на краю пропасти, словно памятник человеческой гордыни и глупости. За несколько месяцев борьбы за выживание, самых бессмысленных в ее жизни, Андреа Палмер поняла многое, но поздно уже что-то исправлять. И в расплату за свои ошибки она лежит на дне каменистого ущелья. Помутневший взгляд направлен в небо, где за тучами и миллиардами световых лет находится ее родина. Но последний вздох, сорвавшийся с ее уст, не пробежит легким мановением ветра по дому Палмер. Нет… Он преодолеет холодную бездну космоса, чтобы подарить мир и покой душе умирающего Райли…


End file.
